Another Day In Paradise
by nightsiren02
Summary: Ohayo. Chapter 2 is finally up. Hope you all enjoy it. Please R&R minna-san.
1. Another Day In Paradise:A Kag&Inu Story

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha or any such characters (so sad). Please don't sue becuase I don't have anything. This is my first fanfic so please review. thanks " " speaking ' ' thinking  
  
"Inu-Inuyasha" Kagome stutters looking around. "What is it this time wench?" He growls at her as he turns around. "I can't find the others and this storm is getting worse." Kagome starts to shiver. "Can we please find a place to stay for the night." Inuyasha was about to protest when she gives him the puppy-dog eyes. He sighs and holds out an arm to her. "Come here you." He wraps her in his arms and starts to walk. "Arigatou Inuyasha." She gives his ears a tweak. She likes playing with his ears every chance she gets. She hears the tell-tale rumble in his chest and begins to giggle. "Feh wench." Inuyasha mumbles trying to hide a smile. He scans the area looking for any sort of shelter. "Kagome I found a place." He picks her up gently noticing that she is slowly turning blue and shivering harder. "Inu-kun please hurry." she says barely above a whisper. She snuggles deeper into Inuyasha's arms. 'Inu-kun' he thinks 'She must be delierous or something. I better hurry.' He bounds off. 'UGH this bookbag weighs a ton.' he stops outside of the door of the shack that he had found. He gently shakes Kagome to wake her up. "Kagome we're here." No response. "Kagome wake up." His heart starts to race. He reaches down to feel her pulse. It was there but just barely. He kicks the door in thanking Kami that no one was in there. He looks around then gently lays her down on a mat and gets some wood to start a fire. He rummages through her bookbag and finds a thick blanket. He wraps her up in it and moves her closer to the fire. He sits down beside her and looks into the fire. ' Why do I care if Kagome gets sick. I thought that I loved Kikyo. But ever since I met Kagome my feelings toward life changed. Kagome accepts me for who I am hanyou and all. As for the others they are like the family I never had. If only I could tell Kagome how I felt about her.' Inuyasha hears Kagome stir and looks down at her to see that she is still shivering. 'Might as well I just hope I don't get sat in the morning.' He opens up his kimono and pulls Kagome towards him and wraps the blanket around the both of them. His mind couldn't help but think about the perfect way she fit in his arms. He smiles a little and places a kiss on the top of her head. He gives her a little squeeze and closes his eyes. "Aishiteru Kagome." he whispers before drifting off to sleep. Kagome twitches slightly. 'Did I hear him right.' She thinks as she snuggles even closer to him. She slowly drifts off to sleep dreaming about Inuyasha. He slowly blinks as the sun streams through the windows. He starts to get up but Kagome stops him. "Mine." she mumbles with a small grin on her face as she holds him. Inuyasha smiles and lays back down and starts to stream small kisses down her neck. Instincitively Kagome stretches her neck to allow him better access. She turns over and starts to stretch. "Mmm, don't wanna get up. Five more minutes." She rolls back over and starts to snore. Inuyasha chuckles quietly to himself. "Kagome wake up we need to find the others." Inuyasha starts to get up and go look outside. "Osuwari." wham he falls right back down at her side. She promptly crawls on to his lap ans smiles up at him. "What'd you do that for I was being a good puppy (*squeals*how kawaii)". He whines a little with a pout on his face. "I know." She says absent-mindely rubbing his ears. She already heard him start to purr. "I just didn't want to get up." She closes her eyes and leans her head against his chest. He puts his arms around her to make sure she stayed warm. At least that's what he told himself. "Inu-kun," Kagome turns her head to look at him. "What did you say right before you went to sleep. i heard yupi mutter something, but I don't know what." Inuyasha stops breathing for a moment. *Gulp* 'It's now or never old boy' He puts a hand under Kagome's chin and stares into her eyes. "Aishitaru Kagome" He whispers in a rough voice. She throws her arms around his neck crying. He pulls her away from his neck fearing rejection. 'How could she love just a hanyou? I'm a nobody.' "Aishitaru Inu-kun." She whispers in his ear. His hands go limp as he stares at her. Brown eyes look into gold as they both blush. Inuyasha leans closer and kisses Kagome. She moans a little and opens her mouth after his insistance for better access. After a few minutes they break apart due to lack of air. Inuyasha leans his head on her forehead. "So what do we do now?" Kagome asks as she gets up and starts to pack everything. "Let's go find the others." Inuyasha gets up and helps her fininsh. They walk for about fifteen minutes and they suddenly hear a sound so loud that it scared the birds. "HENTAI!" and a dull thud was heard after that. They smile at each other as he picks her up and rushes off towards the sound. Just another day in paradise.  
  
---------------The End---------------  
  
Hope ya'll liked the fic. Hopefully I'll be able to post more. Please R&R thanks  
  
nightsiren 


	2. Paradise At Last: A Sango&Miroku Story

Ohayo minna-san. This was originally supposed to be a one-shot, a reviewer asked me to make a chappie about Sango and Miroku. So here it is. This is my first time writing about solely Sango & Miroku so please bear with me.  
  
Gomen nasai about the long space between chapters, but I was having a writers block. This chappie is dedicated to my new friend: mitora jesus-freak, who inspired me to make a second chapter. Hope you like it.  
  
Disclaimer: I never have and never will own Inuyasha and Company (But I wanna). I can dream can't I.  
  
CH2  
  
Sango scans the clearing trying to see if she could spot her other friends. 'I hope they're ok.' She feels the wind pick up speed as the snow begins to fly more rapidly.  
  
"Houshi-sama." She calls out to the monk who was a few yards in front of her. He stops and turns to look at her.  
  
"Do you think tht we will be able to find Kirara, Kagome, and the others. I'm starting to get worried about them." By now Sango had caught up to Miroku and they started to walk together.  
  
He notices that Sango starts to shiver even though she tried her best to hide it. 'I've got to find shelter soon or we're liable to freeze out here.' Miroku thinks to himself. He slowly and cautiously puts his arm around her shoulders in a feeble attempt to get her warm. He feels her stiffen beside him and give him a look.  
  
"I'm just trying to warm you up. I promise not to do anything. If I do you have my permission to knock me out." He finishes before she could even say a word.  
  
"Who ever said that I needed your permission to knock you out Houshi-sama." She comments dryly as she reluctantly snuggles closer to the warm body next to her. 'I'ts so cold out, but how can he stay so warm.' She vaguely wonders as she gives a little sigh thanking all the Gods that he wasn't being perverted. She tilts her head up and catches a glimpse of his face. 'He's so handsome, but why does he have to be a lecher. Despite all of his faults I love him though.' She blushes slightly at the thought.  
  
"Sango-sama the sun is starting to set," She's startled out of her little revire when he starts talking. "We need to find a place to stay at tonight." He looks down at her and notices that she was blushing. ' I wonder what she's thinking about. I hope its about me.'  
  
After a few minutes of scanning the area the come across an small cave. They walk inside and look around. Miroku notices that even though it seemed small on the outside it really wasn't too cramped inside. It was about 5ft wide and 10 ft long. Thanking Kame that Kagome had been generous enough to give her a backpack and a sleeping bag Sango pulled these out along with a blanket. She starts setting up a makeshift camp while Miroku looks outside to see if it was starting to clear up. The snow was coming down harder than before.  
  
"Looks like we'll being staying the night here Sango-sama." Turning around he notices that she was bringing out her sleeping gear. "I guess you already figured." He builds a small fire in the middle of the cave to add a little warmth to it. He sits on the opposite side as Sango(I'd say she has him sorta trained ne??). She crawls into her sleeping bag and proceeds to drift off to sleep. Miroku looks at the sleeping angel as he slowly drifts off to sleep.  
  
Sango woke up to the feel of a chill air rush through the cave. Looking towards the middle of the cave she noticed the fire had long since died out. Past the fire she noticed how Miroku was in a fitful sleep trying not to shiver. ' My poor Houshi.' She walks over to him and drapes her blanket over him and slowly tucks it around his body.Unconsciously Miroku gently leans into her hand as she tucks the blanket around him. She smiles a little as she feels his now warm cheek in the palm of her hand. After making sure that the blanket was secure Sango goes back to her sleeping bag and drifts of to sleep dreaming about her "perverted houshi". Quickly the dream turned from good to one of dread and horror. Her mind reminisces about the day Kohaku was first controlled by Naraku.  
  
//////////\\\\\\\\\\Dream Sequence//////////\\\\\\\\\\ She turns after defeating the demon to see her shy, little brother mercilessly slaughter their family and friends. Their eyes made contact which sent a jolt of terror through her heart. She saw no life in his eyes... the eyes of a person who can kill anyone with out remorse or guilt. In fact it looked like he enjoyed the carnage left in his wake as he looked around to see if there was any more life left around him he spotted....Sango. Sango felt as if someone was staring at her intently and turned around before she could get far she felt a searing pain in her back and knew at once that Kohaku had attacked her. Feeling blood slowly dripping down her back she turned fully around to face her younger brother. He gave her a wicked grin as he ripped the curved blade out of her back, causing the wound to rip further. Her eyes teared in pain as she looked at what was suppossed to be her little brother.  
  
"Kohaku," She whispers as she slowly walks to him. "Why are you doing this." He gives her a malicious smirk as he readies his kasuri-gama for another attack. Suddenly there was a burst of arrows hitting both Kohaku and her bringing them to their knees.  
  
"I'm sorry Kohaku-kun." She weakly tells him. "You shouldn't have came." Sango looks at him and sees a brief glimmer of life in them before she passes out.  
  
'Suffocating...Can't breath.' Sango was surrounded in complete darkness. She struggles to break free clawing futility at whatever was keeping her confined. With a final burst of strength she breaks free. //////////\\\\\\\\\\End Dream Sequence//////////\\\\\\\\\\  
  
Miroku feels Sango lunge out of his arms with amazing strength. He cautiously crawls over to her so as not to frighten her any more. Miroku sees her slowly open her eyes and sighs in relief.  
  
Sango opens her eyes hesitantly and looks around frightfully. 'It was just a horrible dream.' She looks around and sees Miroku looking at her with eyes full of worry. She feels her eyes start to water and throws herself into Miroku's arms and starts to cry in anguish. He hugs her and starts to rock her gently as she sobs harder.  
  
"I'm... I'm sorry Miroku." She stammers through her tears. She feels him stiffen slightly and then hug her harder.  
  
"It's ok Sango-sama." He whispers gently. "If you would like you could tell me what your nightmare was about." He feels her nod against his shoulder and draw a deep breath.  
  
Sango takes a calming breath, pulls back from Miroku.. and then loses all air in her lungs. The expression on his face left her speachless. There were many emotions in his eys. To name a few were concern, understanding, and amongst it all she saw love....love for her. She attempts to draw another breath and begins to speak.  
  
Miroku looks in to Sango's eyes and is blown away by the look in them. He saw fear, anguish, dispair, and a little glimmer of appreciation for the man trying his best to comfort her.  
  
"I saw Kohaku... he was killing everyone in sight." She chokes out trying to hold back the tears as she was re-living that fateful day. Miroku rubs her back to reassure her that he was here and that he would protect her.  
  
"He killed father and all of our family and friends. It looked like he was enjoying it. And then I saw him turn to look at me." She gives a shudder as she remembers the look in his eyes.  
  
"There was no life in his eyes...nothing. And then I felt pain as he attacked me. I couldn't do anything to him.. He was my little brother. I could never hurt him.." Her sobs growing louder as she struggled to continue. "I just stood there and took it. Then we were hit with arrows as people of the manor attempted to kill at least him. The last look on his face was of sorrow and pain." She feels Miroku hug her tighter in attempts to comfort her.  
  
"I will never forget it.." She whispers as she rubs her face into Miroku's robes. She clears her throat and leans back to look at him.  
  
"Arigatou Houshi-sama for listening to me." She gives him a watery smile and Miroku feels his heart start to race just a little.  
  
"Anytime Sango-sama," He replies with a grin. "That's what I'm here for."  
  
They lapse into a silence neither knowing what to say to the other. While in the silence Miroku was haveing a battle within his thoughts.  
  
' I have to tell her how I feel.' One part of his mind said. 'But if I tell her she may or may NOT like me.' The other part reasoned. He sat deep in thought before he came to a decision. Unbeknownst to him Sango was having the same problem within herself.  
  
'I love him but does he love me back. Should I tell him...or should I not tell him.' She sent a quick prayer to Kami to give her strength to tell him how she felt. She knew that she would....  
  
"Aishiteru Sango" Miroku told her.  
  
"Aishiteru Miroku." Sango said at the same exact time. Two pairs of eyes widen as they both take a swift breath.  
  
"Honto." Sango whispers hoping she heard right. Miroku gently tilts her chin up and looks her in the eye.  
  
"Hai Sango-chan." Miroku replies using a new nickname for her. Sango's eyes light up with love in them for her houshi.  
  
"I love you too Miroku-kun." She throws her arms around his neck with enough force to knock them both to the floor. Miroku wraps his arms around her and gently kisses her on the lips. After breaking the kiss Sango snuggles as close as she can and starts to drift off to sleep. Miroku happily opened his arms and brought her in for a tight embrace. As she drifts off he gives her a loving look.  
  
"Oyasumi nasai my Tenchi." Miroku whispers as he starts to doze off as well.  
  
Miroku wakes up groggily and wonders if last night was just a dream and then he notices Sango still wrapped in his arms. He gently shakes her to wake her up.  
  
"Good morning Sango-chan." Miroku tells her as she sits up and stretches. She places a small kiss on his lips and gets up to prepare a quick breakfast.  
  
"After we're done we need to find Inuyasha and Kagome-chan." Sango says as she finishes her food. Miroku finishes right behind her and helps her pack up.  
  
The beautiful morning gave no clue of the storm that raged the night before. Miroku and Sango start walking hand in hand down a path. Unbeknownst to Sango and even Miroku himself his hand found its way to a certain backside as it forgot that it no longer needed to act perveted.  
  
"HENTAI!" She screams and whirls around to hit him with Hirokotsu. Sango suddenly stops with dread on her face as she now sees an unconscious Miroku on the ground.  
  
"Miroku-kun I'm so sorry..gomen nasai I didn't mean to do it." She sits on the ground and puts his head in her lap.  
  
"Please wake up." She pleads. Miroku stirs and puts a hand to his head.  
  
"What happened Sango-chan?" He asks slightly dazed. She looks away in embarrassment.  
  
"Your hand touched me and I accidently hit you with Hirokotsu. I'm sorry Miroku-kun. He gathers her hands in his and kisses them.  
  
"It's ok. I forgive you." She sighs in relief and bends closer to him.  
  
"Aishiteru." They both whisper and then start to kiss.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE!" closely followed by a giggle made its way through the forest.  
  
---The End---  
  
I hoped everyone liked this chapter.  
  
A special thanks to my friend KakitaHiryu for being a muse when I needed him to be. Thanks again to mitora jesus-freak for asking me to write a sequel..I hope you like it.  
  
Please R&R minna-san Ja Ne nightsiren02 


End file.
